ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Anderson (CWF)
Billy Anderson is a wrestler in the Championship Wrestling Federation. He used to be one half of The Unstoppable Force with his brother Tyler before the group disbanded and Billy went out on his own. Pic Base Dean Ambrose Alignment Heel Old Theme Song "Voices" by Chris Young Current Theme Song "Cowboy" by Kid Rock Nicknames Will, Bill, Unbreakable One, Georgia's Relentless Son, Raging Lunatic Other Hometown Nashville, Tennessee Other Career Country Music Singer and Songwriter Recording Label Mercury Records Mother Crystal Anderson Father Jared Anderson - Deceased Siblings Tyler Anderson Wife Stormee Lynn Anderson Kids Jasmine Lynn Anderson (7 years) & hopefully a son Nephews and Nieces One on the way - Tyler and Jamie are excepting Brother-In-Laws Kyle Bright and Adrian Thompson Sister-In-Laws Abigail Bright and Jamie Anderson Other Enemies Freddie, Jordan, Damon and Adolph Anderson - They are the guys that beat Billy and Tyler's father to death when Billy was 12 years old as the four of them are brothers Adrian Thompson - He is his Brother-In-Law, and he tries to control Billy's wrestling career Biography When he was 12 years old he went out for a drive with his dad, and they got to the place that they was going. As soon as his dad parked the car these four guys comes over to the car, and one of them opens his dad's door to pull him out as another one pulled Billy out from his side of the car. He held Billy back as the other three beat his father right in front of him, and when the guy holding him let go he ran over to the other three to help them kill his dad. They left, and Billy ran over to his dad, and couldn't believe what they did to him. He had to call his mom and younger brother to tell them what happened to him, and they didn't take it hard like he did. Their mom raised them as a single mom, and didn't remarry cause Terry was the love of her life. When Billy got older that is when he met his wife Stormee, and at their wedding they had a memorial service for Billy & Tyler's father. It was only a couple of months after that when they brought home their daughter Jasmine, and Billy started training to be a professional wrestler. After he finished wrestling school he found the four guys that killed Tyler & his father in front of him, and he beat them until he put them in the hospital. He had to take therapy to get him over what happened to him when he was 12 years old, and it worked for awhile until he started hearing the same voice now it won't leave him alone. In 2018 Billy and Tyler made their return to CWF along with Billy's wife, and they are excited to be back where they made their wrestling start as a team. Billy turned on Tyler, and is no longer the nice guy he used to be. He is happy being the bad guy, and don't care if he gets cheered or booed anymore. He has ended Tyler's career by beating him in a Career vs. Career match at the Unhinged PPV, and he came out the winner. Key moments * Massacre (TV, 8 September 2009): debuts in a tag team match with his brother Billy in a win over James Clark and Patrick Sparkmon. Signature moves * Finishing Moves * Lunatic Drop (Dirty Deeds) * Lunatic Stomp (Curb Stomp) * * Signature moves * Air Lunatic (Suicide dive) Corner forearm smash followed by a running bulldog, with theatrics Diving elbow drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring Double leg takedown followed by multiple punches Double underhook superplex Front missile dropkick Knee strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent Lunatic Lariat (Pendulum lariat or a rebound clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron) Money Clip (Rolling release suplex) Running crossbody followed by multiple punches Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes Snap DDT Snap elbow drop Swinging backbreaker Tornado DDT Knee Trembler (Running knee lift) Midnight Special (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) Cutter One Hitter (Vertical suplex DDT) Crossface chickenwing Fujiwara armbar Piledriver Money Clip/Orange Crush (Vertical suplex powerbomb) ** Blockbuster ** Corner forearm smash ** Diving double foot stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe position ** Falcon Arrow (Sitout suplex slam), usually preceded by a superplex ** Frog splash ** Multiple kick variations *** Back *** Enzuigiri *** Legsweep *** Running single leg drop ** Phoenix splash ** Reverse STO into the turnbuckle, often as a counter to a running opponent ** Sling Blade ** Suicide dive ** Suicide somersault senton ** Turnbuckle powerbomb External links * Profile @ CWF website Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers